Clan of frozen mountains challenges
by Macygracie
Summary: These are my challenges for the clan of frozen mountains. Hope you like them!
1. Technological party

As Raven walked to the party, her golden dress glittered in the moonlight. Her black pelt looked like the night sky, and her white socks, belly and tail were as bright as the moon.

As she came to the door of the Party hall, she breathed a deep breath. This was her first high school party, and Raven was worried about the other cats. Some already had their full names! Sparkfire. Sundawn. Skyfall.

The door opened, and a white cat with a black belly, tail and socks beckoned her in.

"Raven!" He called.

"Shadow!" Raven called. As she stepped inside, she was glad she came. There were lights everywhere, and a big crowd was there. The room swirled in all different colours, and a huge screen showed pictures of the cats at the party. Tuxedos, dresses, crop-tops, it seemed like every piece of clothing ever made was worn at the party. Suddenly, a picture of her gaping showed on the screen. She laughed.

She danced and danced. Everyone loved her. Her golden dress shone like the sun itself, and it framed her dark features perfectly. She saw Sundawn dancing with Silverweb, and she realised she hadn't danced with anyone all night! But soon the refreshment took her mind off that. There was jelly, punch, trifle, every dessert imaginable, even lemon and poppyseed cake. It tasted delicious.

When dawn started to seep in, Shadow appeared behind her.

"Follow me Raven" he whispered.

"Ok" Raven replied, and followed Shadow up some steps. They went out onto the balcony.

"Wow!" Raven gasped. The sky was in layer of pink, orange and deep purple, and the sun's rays were casting beams of light over the sky. The stars were still shining, little points of light in a colourful sky.

"Do you like it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Raven replied. "Yes I do."

"Lets go back down" Shadow mewed. "I've got a surprise for you." They trotted back down, and Night was making an announcement.

"Some very special students will be receiving their full names tonight!" He announced. "Will Sundawn please announce them."

"Sure" Sundawn said as he stepped forward. "Shadow and raven, please step forward."

"Is this the surprise?" Raven gasped.

"No, I had no idea!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Shadow and Raven" Sundawn shouted. "You are excellent students, and you have earnt your full names. Shadow, you are now Shadowblaze. Raven, you are now Ravenwing. Congratulations, and enjoy the rest of the party!"

"This is the best party ever!" Ravenwing cried.

"Yes" Shadowblaze whispered. "It is."

"Will... Will you dance with me?" Ravenwing asked.

"Sure" Shadowblaze replied. As the lights flashed, and the room pulsated in different colours, they danced, and everyone cheered. As the dawn faded, so did the party, and soon Shadowblaze and Ravenwing were the only ones there.

As they broke apart, they realised the time. They waved, and went their separate ways. Ravenwing's life would never be the same, after the party when Shadowblaze showed her the dawn.


	2. First glimpse

A little nameless kit moved every muscle she could, trying to get closer to her mothers teats. She saw nothing, for her eyes were unopened. She found a teat, and she grabbed it with her sharp little teeth. She heard soft murmuring, her mum and dad talking worriedly.

"She is almost one moon old!" Stoneheart protested. "She is weak and tiny, she will not live! She hasn't even opened her eyes yet!"

"She will, in her own time" Robinfeather sighed.

"We cannot name her until she opens her eyes! We will be waiting forever! Her littermates opened their eyes a quarter moon ago, it's time she did too!" Stoneheart yowled.

"Tigerkit and Spark-kit are stronger than she is! She meeds more milk!" Robinfeather protested.

The nameless kit reached for another teat, but as she did so, she moved some things above her mouth, and saw a flash of colour. She yowled in shock. She did it again, but this time she held them open. She blinked. There was a shape moving above her. It smelled like...

"Stoneheart?" The nameless kit mewed. There was another shape, the same shape as the shape that smelled like Stoneheart, but... Different, in a way the kit couldn't describe. Made up of more than one shape. This one smelled like Robinfeather.

"Look, I told you so!" Robinfeather huffed.

"I guess we'd better name her then" Stoneheart sighed. What about moonkit? For her little white paws?"

"That sounds wonderful." Robinfeather purred. "Moonkit it is."


End file.
